Undone
by Killuasluver
Summary: Gon likes Hisoka, Hisoka likes Gon, Killua likes Gon, Gon likes Killua.


Disclaimer: Prince Yoshihiro Togashi-sama

A/N:My cousin and I wrote this story a long time ago and yesterday she showed it to me so I decided to translate it and post it, it would be just 5 chapters and it won't be completed coz it is not completed I was going to post the chapters in one day but I was too lazy the translation took me a century and I had to edit lots of stuff it didn't make any sense when I first read it but its much better now…Anyways have a safe flight I already miss ya, come back soon or I'll kill you someone has to take care of my Edward when I'm gone…Love ya Ed and stop circling around the house.

Undone

Gon likes Hisoka, Hisoka likes Gon, Killua likes Gon, Gon likes Killua.

Gon was speaking with Hisoka on the phone, Killua was eavesdropping on Gon's conversation. He was pretending to be asleep, even though there was a door between the two of them he could still pick up some of the words that traveled trough, they barely made a whole sentence but he kind of knew what was going on between the two of them. Different kinds of disturbing thoughts ran through his head, he didn't even hear Gon hanging up and saying," It's time to wake up Killua…See ya."

Hisoka was an old family friend of the Frecess clan, but friend isn't exactly the right word to be describing Hisoka…He was rather their client. The Frecess family was infamous back then before Gon was even born, there were lots of businesses going on, some where good and others wasn't, therefore the reputation of the Frecess family has fallen down the drain. But Gin's father-Gon's grandfather- fought back his own clan leaving behind his family and friends and starting all over, building a new reputation for the new Frecess family he was going to build.

Killua couldn't figure exactly how Gon and Hisoka could be friends, how could they be linked, How did he get his number in the first place, but the drain of thoughts stopped when Killua heard the door handle twist, he had lots of questions waiting to be answered but knowing the fact that he is Killua and Gon is his best friend he decided to investigate first before pointing the accusing finger at his best friend.

"Wake up Killua, how long do you think you slept, you overslept again," Killua felt he was being rocked hard, he started to moan _I've gotta act normal_ Gon left the room and as soon as Killua heard the door close he jumped off the bed and went to look for Gon's phone, He pressed the green button and searched through the Received calls, the first number he saw was his', and that was last night _could he have deleted the number?!_ He stared at the phone until the screen got dark. Killua started flipping the phone between his fingers when the light of the phone shown bright, he found himself looking at the Dialed numbers and the first name on the list was '7~bebe', the number was called 3 minutes ago _that must be him_.

He copied the number to his cell and hit the green 'Call' button, Killua started to breath hard but then he heard a crackling voice of a women ,"Yeeeees?"

Killua collected himself and said," May I speak with Hisoka?"

"Who is so kind?" asked the women.

"No, I'm looking for He-so-ka." Killua corrected her.

"You want to speak to my cat?" (3 ya Ed)

_Huh?_ Killua looked at his phone the name was clearly… clear, he mistakenly called the old women from the bakery, he quickly hung up and called the '7~bebe' number, the first time no one answered he tried again and just when he was going to hang up someone answered," Hello?"

"Is this Hisoka?" Killua asked.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"Gon's friend or if you still remember Illumi, well he is my brother."

"Oh I see… the guy with the big ol'-"

"What you say?!"

"Heart, big ol' heart."

"Whatever listen I want to talk to you."

"Okay go ahead."

"No I mean I want to see you."

"I don't thinking this is going to work!"

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it…Okay I'll meet you in the coffee shop next to the bakery at? When do you want us to meet..?"

"Now!"

"Hey hey why the hurry, I don't even know your name!"

"You can call me Mekitata."

"Pardon?"

"It's Killua."

"I don't really remember how you look like will you wear a scarf for identification?"

"Huh?! Are you serious you want me to wear a scarf in the summer?!"

"Its your idea to meet right? And if you don't want w-"

"Okay, whatever you say I'll be waiting for you don't be late." And he hung up.

Killua arrived at the coffee shop shortly after the phone call, there were only a few people there, so he searched carefully for the red-headed guy but he was nowhere to be seen, he sat on the table farthest to the right. A few moments later Killua felt someone tapping him on his shoulder, when he turned he saw Hisoka's smiley face.

"Your late." Killua said with an angry voice. Hisoka opened his eyes and he froze when he saw Killua's face as if lightning struck him, he was speechless he didn't know what to say, he just saw an angel in front of him.

"Your so beau- I mean I'm sorry I am late." Hisoka stared into Killua's blue eyes he saw the waves in the sea hitting the rocks, again and again until Killua finally said," What are you looking at?"

"…."

"I'm sorry but I cant help notice the resemblance between you and your brother you both are so beautiful."

"Which brother?"

"This hot brother," Hisoka took his phone out of his pocket and showed Killua a picture of Illumi half naked in the shower.

Killua chuckled," I never knew you were together."

"Who said we are?" Asked Hisoka.

"….!"

"Anyway I came here to make one thing clear to me, I just want to make sure of one thing … Is there anything between you and Gon?

"Ah little Gon… He is such a cute little boy."

"Answer my question," Demanded Killua.

"No honey I'm just an old family friend…Why are you asking?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I don't have any feelings towards him… I don't know if he feels the same way though..I don't want to break his heart."

_That's a relief_ Killua stood up and walked away,"Hey where are you going?"

"Home." And he left without looking behind him.

_That Hisoka is hot If I stayed there any longer I don't think I will be able to control my body anymore Oh well better not start fantasizing there is no way a player like him will stick with one guy_.

Killua returned to his room and took off his clothes as he did he noticed a small piece of paper fall down from his pocket, he picked it up and read it out loud:

"Spending a minute with you is so precious… Your eyes have already poked holes through my heart … I would like to see your angelic face you like to go on a date with me? ….Please don't turn me down.

Love Hisoka"

Killua laughed but little did he know that Gon was passing by when he heard Killua read the letter and the tears started streaming down his face….

Continued ;P

Oh and thank you DAHLIA HAWTHORNE for the scarf idea your so evil….Oh wow I had too much Phoenix Wright. And I have to thank my 2 cousin for making me a celebrity for a day…


End file.
